Kissing A Fool
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Based on the movie, Joey is a womanizer and Ross is the man with a broken heart. Can Joey give up his womanizing ways for love?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the movie Kissing A Fool… a wonderful romantic comedy with Jason Lee and David Schwimmer. These characters are the property of BKC Productions……

Phoebe Buffay sat at the bar of her house in the Hamptons. She happened to be one of the biggest Broadway producers in town. All she could do was sip her Dom Perignon and smile at the happy couple. She knew what she was doing. It had all seemed like a twist a fate but in the end there was a happy ending.

Joey and Ross had known each other for years. Joey was an actor who was on a daytime drama. Most of America had another name for it, a soap actor. He was the dashing adventurer and neurosurgeon Dr. Drake Ramoray. He was more known for another of his talents, he was a notorious ladies man. He was forever ending up in the Times, in People and tabloids like the Enquirer and the Star. Every night of the week, he was with a different girl.

Ross on the other hand, was shy. He was a composer - songwriter. Starting off college as a paleontology major, he began to play around with song writing and for some spare money, he wrote a few jingles. This began to develop into a few songs and then finally he began to write songs for the musical theatre. About a year and a half ago, a British producer hired him for a musical to open on the West End. He composed most of the numbers for the show and then became enamored with the young ingénue in the show. She was an up and coming star in London, named Emily Waltham. Ross and Emily started dating and then he moved into her flat. Everything was going so well for him until one day , Emily had left him a note saying she was flying to Rome with some British rock star. He was crushed and then he couldn't compose anymore. Before he knew it, he was back on a plane to New York.

Following his return to New York, Phoebe Buffay had heard some of his songs and was backing a new musical . She had also heard some of the gossip about this London romance. She had a problem in the past with musicians and actors. Ross assured her that he was through with romance after Emily stepped on his heart. He secretly wished that he could be more like Joey.

"You have got to stop playing the wounded puppy." Joey said as the two of them sat in their favorite coffee shop. "Now what about the girl I fixed you up with last week?"

"Natasha was not my type. I don't like girls who are into that kinky stuff with the cuffs and stuff." Ross said.

"Now you see, I kinda like the rough stuff. You just need to get over Edy or Emma or ….."

"Emily, Joey her name is Emily." Ross said as he put his head down.

"Wait a minute , what about Bonnie or Carol, now they were hot girls too." Joey said as he smiled. "Both were wild."

"Bonnie had a shaved head and Carol liked women." Ross sighed. "No , man it's over for me. I want to be more like you or become a monk."

"That's going to be pretty hard. You're Jewish." Laughed Joey.

Ross threw his hands up in the air and gave up. He walked out of the coffee shop . After that his cell phone rang, Phoebe had found the perfect girl to play the lead in her new musical and she wanted Ross to meet her. Hailing a taxi, he went over to the theatre.

There she was . She had the most beautiful blue eyes and sun kissed light brunette hair. Her smile could light up a room. Her speaking voice was soft and melodious. Phoebe got up from her desk. "Ross this is your Sheila." Ross was transfixed but then he remembered what Emily did to his heart.

"Hi I'm Rachel, Rachel Green." She said as she extended her hand. "I have listened to some of your songs and they are wonderful." She gushed. Phoebe knew there would be no danger of romance between the two because it was very obvious he was still nursing a broken heart.

As he started to work on the songs for the show, he began to listen to words he wrote. Naturally this depressed him. One night he turned on his stereo and put on some Air Supply. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, he dialed the phone and was soon speaking to the international operator.

"Hello is Emily there?" he said as he slurred his words. Emily put a cigarette in her mouth and took another swig of alcohol. Her lover handed her the phone.

"Luv don't call me, it's over. I am in bed with my lover." She took the phone and hung it up . "My ex, he still is obsessed with me."

Ross decided that this new girl would be perfect for Joey. Maybe if he met a sweet girl like her, he would realize that women were more than trophies and one night stands. So Ross, began to set up a meeting between Rachel and Joey.

Hey it's a new story. This is based on a movie that David was in and it is one of my favorites. I played with this idea in the past and my apologies to Chandler and Monica fans… they are not in this. The whole Ross/ Rachel / Joey triangle inspired this story… so please review…


	2. Rachel and Joey

"So this is a first, fixing me up with a girl." Joey said as he and Ross walked along. Between his teeth, was a piece of wood.

"I just thought that you should meet a nice girl for a change. And she is pretty and an actress like you." Ross said as they walked into the entrance of the zoo.

"Okay college boy, if she is so damned terrific, than why aren't you going after her?" Joey asked point blank. He would never turn down a hot girl , he was just a little skeptical of a fix up."

"I told you before I am through with women, especially actresses." Ross said. The memory of Emily still hurt very much. Besides he needed to feel the pain to be able to write the songs for the musical. He was his most creative when his heart was broken. Rachel was approaching the two of them.

"Tell me again why are we meeting her in a zoo?" Joey asked confused. "Because she will know you are a sensitive and caring man rather than yourself." Ross answered. He raised up his hand and signaled her over. "Rachel ! Over here."

"Rachel Green, Joey Tribbiani." He introduced as she shyly smiled at Joey. "Joey , Rachel is the lead in "Lovers and Strangers." the show that I am scoring right now. And Joey…." Ross started.

"Oh you don't have to introduce me to this man. I scheduled my classes around Days . I am a huge fan." Rachel gushed.

Joey gave her the classic line. "How you doin?" Rachel gave him a look that basically said I can't believe you use that cheesy of a line."

Joey realized that Rachel was a special type of girl and that his usual moves wouldn't win her over. "I am sorry Rachel. Please forgive me for the lame lines. Would you like to get some coffee?' Joey said earnestly.

"That would be nice ." Rachel smiled ."Are you coming with us Ross?" she said . Ross knew they needed to be alone. "No I have to work on the first act. You two go and enjoy yourself." He stood and watched them walk away.

Early the next morning, there was a knock at Ross' apartment door. It was Joey.

"You do realize that it is six in the morning?" Ross said as he was unsure why his best friend was standing over him in bed so early.

"What kind of a crazy bitch did you set me up with? There wasn't a bar in New York she didn't want to go to. Why didn't you tell me that she was a drunk? " Joey cursed.

"She drinks?" Ross said surprised.

"It was like a scene out of Barfly. First she would yell then cry . It was embarrassing , you know I am a celebrity and I do have a reputation in this town. " he ranted. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh my God that's her." He yelled "Hide me." Joey opened the closet door and ran in. The incessant knocking made Ross jump out of bed and go to the door.

"I know that Joey has a reputation with being a womanizer, but he pushed the envelope for being a girl chaser tonight. He actually took me to a strip club. All of the strippers knew him." Rachel ranted.

"He didn't." exclaimed Ross.

"He did. Then he took me out in a and pushed a button and the roof opened up and he asked me if I ever did it in a limo." She said angrily. Joey popped out of the closet and screamed. "That is a lie.'

"He was here all along." Rachel screamed. "What couldn't find another conquest for the night?" "Couldn't you find a liquor store to knock off?' The both of them continued to argue and then they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What in the hell is going on here?" screamed Ross. Rachel threw her arms around Joey. "Should we tell him love muffin?" Joey laughed "Yes cuddle bunny." They turned to Ross. "Joey and I are dating." Rachel said. "She's smart , she's funny and she is the best damn actress in the world." Joey said as he put his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "We put this whole thing together to play a joke on you." She laughed.

"And it was very funny. I am really happy for you." Ross said.

Rachel and Joey spent every waking moment together. He hung around the theatre and she stayed at his place. For the first time in his life , Joey was with one woman. He was happy and he was settled. Imagine Ross' face when Rachel came to rehearsal one day.sporting a two karat engagement ring.

"We're engaged." She smiled.


	3. One Woman for the Rest of his Life?

"You're engaged!" Ross said surprised. "Yes Joey took me to the Rainbow Room and then for a ride on a yacht in the harbor and that's where he asked me to marry him." This took Ross for a surprise , Joey was not the type of guy who would make a commitment. This was totally out of character for him.

"Soo when is the wedding?" Ross stuttered. "Well we want to get married after the show has opened. He has some time this summer when he has a light storyline , so it will probably be then." She went over and hugged Ross. "I just want to say thank you for introducing me to that wonderful guy." "You're welcome. " Ross said. Had he made a huge mistake?

As they walked down the street eating a hot dog, Ross decided that he would confront Joey about this latest development.

"So I hear you're getting married." Ross started.

"Yep, next suimmer." Joey announced with a mouth full of hot dog. "Rachel wanted to wait until the show opened."

"I admire you dude, I mean you have finally found one woman to settle down with . I mean you and Rachel have a really great relationship and now you are going to end your wild ways and be with one woman for the rest of your life." Ross said.

"You mean no more extras? No more Giants cheerleaders? No more girls from the OC or losers from America's Top Model?" Joey said

"No man, you're engaged. You have settled down." Ross stated.

Joey had to look twice. He saw a girl walking down the street in a pair of Manolo Biahliks and a mini skirt. Probably designer he reasoned. In his mind he envisioned a girl walking down the street attired only in a thong and a bra.

"It is still alright to have fantasies isn't it?" Joey asked.

"Men can always have fantasies, even when they are old and married."

One time I dated a girl and I imagined her as a cave woman who was only wearing animal skins that looked like a bikini." Ross smiled.

"Was that when you were still studying to be a dinosaur guy?' he asked. Ross nodded. ""One girl for the rest of my life." Joey mumbled.

At that point a girl with a belly button ring and a tiny t shirt and jeans came up to the two men. "Oh my God, Joey Tribbiani from Days of our Lives. Tell me are you as good in bed as you are on the show? " the young girl asked. She wrapped her fingers around his arm. "I I I'm engaged." Joey said as he pulled away from the girl.

She opened up her Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm staying at the Four Seasons . Call me." She whispered in his ear. She walked away quickly as she got into a cab. Joey had a look on his face like he was about to cry. "She was hot. Probably a model." He whined.

"But you have a great woman. She is an actress on Broadway." Ross reasoned.

"That's right. I have Rachel and she is hot." Joey reasoned.

Ross, Joey , and Rachel spent a lot of time together. He wanted to be around Rachel so he could work on the score. Phoebe was beginning to get antsy because he wasn't getting enough of the show scored. It also bothered him because it was the holidays and he spent last Christmas in London with Emily.

"I want this show to open on time and you tell me you have two songs written. I want the first act done by New Year's . We are shooting to open the show in Philadelphia in mid March and then a New York opening . So get the lead out Geller." Screamed Phoebe.

Things seem to go from bad to worst. One day, Rachel was switching the channels on the television while she was hanging out with the two guys. When she passed over BBC2, Ross noticed something . "Turn it back." He said. Joey looked as Rachel flipped the channel. He noticed it next and flipped the channel. "Just a commercial . " he announced.

Ross grabbed the remote and flipped it back. Joey grabbed it again and turned the channel.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Ross screamed. "Give me the remote." He grabbed it. "You don't need to see it."Joey yelled. Ross grabbed it again. On the BBC2 was a new sitcom, it was about a sexy group of singles and the star of it was none other than Emily.

"Don't torture yourself man." Joey said. Rachel was confused. Why was this woman such a bad topic. Why couldn't Ross even look at her?

Ross started to speak. "Well this is the story. When I was scoring a show on the West End . I fell in love with the young ingénue in the show. Her name was Emily Waltham. We were young and in love and I was in London.It turns out she had been sleeping with a British pop star at the same time we were living together. I loved her so much, and she stepped on my heart." Ross sighed.

"So that's why you don't have a girlfriend. I thought maybe you were gay." Said Rachel. "No wonder you can put the heart into the ballads in the show."

"I am not gay Rachel, I am just still nursing a broken heart." Ross said.

"Oh come here Ross." Rachel said. She gave him a hug and a kiss and put her arms around him "I think you're great and you will find the right girl soon."

The next day at the theatre, Ross was sitting by the piano when Rachel came in. "Hey Rach. I want you to hear the new ballad for the end of the first act. I finished it last night at three in the morning."

"Let's hear it." She smiled. Ross began to play the piano and then started to sing.

You are the heart

My lady of love

My angel, my one from heaven above

I lay by your side

I hear you sigh

Sweet dreams are all I have

Sweet dreams are all I have.

"That was nice." She smiled sweetly. "Is that when Roger declares his love to Pam?' I really think it will be the one song from the show that will be remembered like Memory or Seasons of Love." She started to look at Ross. He was sweet and he was funny. But she had Joey now.

Joey watched as the extras were brought on. There was a pool party scene at the Brady house. His mouth dropped as sixteen teenage girls in bikinis paraded past him. It just wasn't fair.


	4. Joey Asks Ross

It had been an exhausting day for Joey. He had an interview with Entertainment Tonight and then shooting didn't wrap until late. When he got home , there was a message from Rachel on his answering machine telling him she loved him and to call her. Joey had never called back a woman in his life other than Rachel. Now things were changing rapidly. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes , he would call her in the morning.

He was asleep in his bed when Rachel came in and she was wearing just a bra and a thong. She batted her eyelashes and then she threw her legs around his torso. She was not the little demure thing, she was like a tigress tearing off his clothes and clawing his skin with her nails. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Usually this kind of girl was the type that turned him on, but for some odd reason, he woke from a sound sleep terrified. The whole thing was a dream, but to Joey , it was more like a nightmare.

"Helllo." Ross said as he woke from a sound sleep. He threw the covers off of the bed and then tripped on the way to the phone. "Shit ." he muttered as he picked up the phone.

"Ross it's me." Joey said with panic in his voice.

Now he was angry, "Do you realize what fucking time it is?" Ross said as he looked at the clock. "It's fucking three in the morning." Joey needed to talk to his best friend. "I know it is, but I have to talk to you about something this is important." Ross went to the dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and sweats. "You know you are damn lucky I am a great best friend, because if I weren't you would dead right now. I am on my way." Ross said as he hung up the phone.

Joey paced the floor and then he went to his refrigerator and got a beer. He kept looking out his apartment window at the street below. Sweat was pouring off of his forehead , his heart was beating two hundred and fifty beats per minute. Then there was a knock at the door and Joey answered it.

"Starting early, or are you still drinking from tonight?" Ross said as he came in the door. "Since you are almost done, why don't you get your best friend one?" he said as he sat down. Joey returned with two beers and handed Ross one.

"So tell me, why did you wake me from one of the best sleeps I have had since Emily and I broke up?" Ross demanded. Joey took a sip of his beer and then started.

"Well it was like this. I was in my bed and then I started to think about this whole marriage thing. I mean , you know , kids, a house , a wife, and then it dawned on me. I had this really wild dream about Rachel and she was doing all this wild stuff to me. I mean she was a freak, and you know how it usually turns me on, this time all I could think about in this dream was that I would be with the same woman for the rest of my life."

Ross looked at him disgusted. "That didn't dawn on you , like before you gave her the ring?"

"I am in hell man, I mean I have never been in a real committed relationship before. I need to know that I am ready for this. " Joey said as he looked at his friend. "I need to know that Rachel is the one .That is why I need your help."

Ross was confused. "And may I ask for what?"

Joey sighed. "If I am ready, I need to know that Rachel is too. I need you to sleep with her. If she turns you down, I'll know she is the one."

Ross screamed. "Have you lost your fucking mind? You want me to sleep with your fiancée so you can make sure she is going to stay faithful to you. I am going to tell you Joey, you don't exactly have a good track record with women and commitment."

"That's the point. If I know this woman won't sleep with another guy. Then I 'll know I am ready. " Joey turned to Ross and smiled. " I mean I am offering you sex with no strings. You get some and I mean it is not as if you are a dog , I mean you are an attractive guy and you're funny and you're smart. Why wouldn't she want you?" Joey reasoned as he put his arm around his pal.

"I don't want her." Ross said as he moved Joey's arm from his shoulder. "I am not in any way ready to be with a woman again." Joey looked at him. "What are you gay now or something? Have you been around the theatre so much you have become a fag?" he said defensively.

"Unlike you my friend, I know how to be in a relationship. It is only that it seems like I keep finding the same bad kind of women, over and over. Until I can figure out , why I do that., I would prefer to stay celibate." Ross explained. "There are more important things in the world than sex."

"I am doing you a favor pal, probably the last time you got lucky with a girl was Emily, am I right?" Joey said. "Plus I am not saying that she would sleep with you. I just said that I want to see if she would sleep with you."

"Can't you just hire some male escort or something?" Ross asked disgusted.

"You and I go way back. I have to find this out before it is too late. Please do this for me?" Joey begged. He looked into Ross' eyes and then smiled sickingly. "Please?" Ross turned away. "Alright, I 'll do it. But I am doing it under protest." Ross said resigned.

"Thanks Ross, you are a great best friend." Joey said.

"And since I am , could I go back to sleep?" Ross whined. Joey smiled "Of course , you can pal, pleasant dreams. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Ross turned around and put his Yankee cap on his head. "Don't call me ." he said as he walked out of the door.


	5. The Perfect Day

Joey had gotten a call from his agent. He had been submitted for a guest starring role on CSI. She had told him that he had to go to Los Angeles immediately. He felt bad because he had planned to spend the day with Rachel. Of course, she understood. Joey than suggested that she give Ross a call.

Ever diligent, Ross was at the piano composing. He took the pencil from his mouth to write on the staff paper. While it was in his mouth, the phone rang. "Hello." He mumbled as he answered it. Realizing it was in his mouth. He removed it. ""Hello?" he repeated.

"Hey Ross, I 'm calling from JFK , gotta fly to the coast. Just wanted to tell you that tonight might just be the night." Joey said. Ross just sighed. "I told you , I am not going to do this." "I told you I have to find out. I have been making you look good, so the way is clear. And if you don't do this, I will find someone else who can." Joey said into this cell phone. "I gotta go, I'll be back in a few days. " then he hung up.

Coincidentally the phone rang, and it was Rachel. "Ross, Joey and I were going to do something, but he had to go to LA, maybe I could come over and you can show me the new songs for the second act?" she said. Ross started to get nervous . "Of course." He smiled. "Maybe later we can grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while." Rachel said as she hung up. For some odd reason, she was really looking forward to this. Ross was such a sweet guy and they always laughed together at rehearsals. They would eat together, get coffee together, and just enjoy each others company. Of course , she had Joey.

After sitting at the piano for about an hour, Rachel got up and grabbed her coat. "What are you doing?" Ross asked. "Come on, it's a beautiful day. Let's go somewhere." She squealed. Within a few moments, the two of them were on the subway.

"I haven't done this for so long. I love Coney Island and I was just in the mood to go." She smiled. "I think we have earned a break don't you?" Ross knew he shouldn't do it, but he kept looking at the way that Rachel smiled. Right now, she reminded him of a little girl the way she went on about the amusement park. She couldn't have been any more beautiful than she was at the very moment.

Arriving at their destination, Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the entrance.

"Oh look there it is." She squealed. "I love roller coasters." They stood in front of the Cyclone. It was magnificent , the way it towered up eight five feet and it s dips and turns. It was still the white color it always was despite its age of almost sixty years. Purchasing their tickets, Ross and Rachel got in the coaster car.

"Here we go." She squealed with a smile on her face. Ross had been a little bit apprehensive as the car started to climb the first hill. Looking over he saw her face, at least she was enjoying it. The car slowly climbed the eighty five foot hill and then dropped quickly at a sixty degree angle. As the speed picked up, the car began to twist and turn and there were eleven more drops. Finally he smiled as the ride progressed , but all too soon the ride was over.

"That was fun." She smiled. Ross agreed. "Yeah we'll have to do it again. Later. Together they walked around the park and got on other rides and played games. Ross tried to win her a doll, but he claimed he had never been that athletic. Rachel threw the ball and with luck she knocked over the dolls at the Throw Game. The man in charge of the game handed her a teddy bear. Carrying her teddy bear , her and Ross walked over to the beach and looked at the blue ocean.

"You know this is the most fun that I have had since I got to New York. Joey just wants to go to clubs and fancy restaurants, and sometimes I think that just isn't me. " Rachel said.

"Well it is this crazy business that we are all in. You know go somewhere to be seen, make deals, it's all part of show business." Ross replied.

"I am a private person and sometimes I just want to sit at home and rent movies." " she confided to him.

"I feel the same way sometimes , or while I watch a movie I like to do crossword puzzles. " Ross felt comfortable around Rachel right now. Maybe just a little too comfortable. He slowly started to put his arm around her as they walked along. Then he remembered his friend , Joey and removed it. Rachel wondered why he had done this. All of it felt so comfortable . Before Joey left, it was as if he was doing a commercial of how considerate Ross was , how much fun he was, what a great guy he was. Rachel thought back on her conversation with him.

"It is just a shame about Ross , he is such a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him."

Was Joey getting tired of her? Or was it just the fact that he was not the type of man who had ever settled down? Rachel kept looking at him and wondering what was hidden deep in those pools of brown. Why had this woman hurt this man so when all he wanted to do was love her? His pain was reflected in the music he wrote, and though it was beautiful , it was also tragic.

"I'm hungry , let's get a hot dog." Said Rachel as they walked toward Nathan's Famous. "Two please. " Ross paid the girl and the two of them walked over and sat down. "Wow big spender ." she laughed. He blushed. "That's okay. You can't go to Coney Island without getting a Nathan's hot dog.." she said as she munched on the bun and even got a little mustard on her chin.

"Oh let me." Ross said as he took a napkin and wiped her chin. He looked at her for one brief moment and then his lips had a mind of their own. They softly brushed hers and instead of backing away, hers reciprocated.Now it wasn't just their mouths, but their tongues engaged as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the kiss.

"You know what? I need a drink." Rachel said as she bolted from him and ran toward the subway platform. Ross could have kicked himself for what he did. But it was happening, he was finally over Emily. He was falling in love again. Why did it have to be to his best friend's fiancée?.But he could also see that Rachel and Joey didn't belong together. When they got back to Manhattan, they went into a bar and he ordered a beer and she ordered a cosmopolitan. She also ordered a few shots to take the tension off of the two of them. When Ross tossed back his shot, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Emily.

"Hello Ross." She coolly said. She moved her long fingers down his back and it was obvious she was drunk. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at the woman he proclaimed his love to and also the woman who broke his heart. Rachel could see who it was and then she put the biggest kiss on Ross' lips right in front of the vicious British bitch.

"Rossie, honey, who is this?" she cooed sweetly. "Why this is Emily, the girl I told you about honey." He was more than happy to play alone with this little game.

Rachel put her hand out. "Hi I 'm Rachel . Ross fiancée. See . " Rachel put her hand out and showed Joey's ring , pretending it was Ross' "It was kind of sudden, but you know once the test is positive , you don't have much time for plans." She held her stomach to pretend she was pregnant.

"You mean you had to get married?" Emily asked with shock. Rachel looked at her and then smiled. "Well Em, I don't have to tell you what a stud Ross is in bed." Emily was shocked and surprisingly took a second look at her ex. "It was good to see you again." She said as she slowly backed away.

"Thanks so much for doing that." Ross said as he hugged her. "Did you see the look on her face?" he laughed. "She couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"I can't believe you ever feel for a woman like that. You are much better than her." Once again Rachel started to look into his eyes. "Would you like to dance?" she asked him. "That would be great ." he smiled. The two of them began to sway to the music and once again , Ross felt feelings he shouldn't have. He knew what he had to do.

"I had a great time today Ross." She said as he walked her back to her and Joey's place. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned away. Ross' cell began to ring. The voice was very familiar . "Hello Ross, it's Emsy, " Emsy was a pet name he had for her when they were living in London. "I need to see you. I am staying at the Waldorf , Room 1220." Her voice sounded ominous. He looked up at Rachel's window and then ran back to his own apartment.

Putting on his Van Morrison cd, he took a shower and then changed. He threw on a clean blue shirt and a pair of khakis. He sprayed himself with the last of the cologne that Emily bought him at Harrod's . Hopping in a cab, he was sure he was doing the right thing. When he got to the hotel, Emily was wearing a black negligee and smiling. "I knew I hadn't lost you." She said as she ushered him in the door. She threw her arms around him and then started to kiss him. "I missed you my big strong Yank. I missed you too , Emsy." He said as his lips were mashed against hers. Emily went into the bedroom to get something she said. When Ross turned around, a figment of his imagination was sitting in the chair. The figment was Rachel.

" Ross , remember how this woman treated you. I am the one that you love . " she said as she was perched in the chair. Ross face was filled with questions . Why was this happening to him? Then in the chair next to her was Joey, "No No Pal, this isn't going to work. You go back to the Queen Mary over there , cause Rachel is mine." Ross had a feeling that Joey wasn't going to honor his own promise. He knew he had a chance and he had to talk to Joey.

"Emily, it's over and it has been over. " he said as he put his shirt back on and headed out the door. Emily sat on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello is Jean Claude there?" she shrugged her shoulders and poured herself a drink. She could always find a man.

Ross dialed the number in LA and waited for Joey to answer. "Hey Bud, what 's up?" Joey said. Ross shook his head . "I can't do this man, I can't , I am falling in love with your fiancée." Joey stood up. "You slept with her didn''t you?" he said with anger. "No I can't do that to you." He cried. At that moment, Ross heard a female voice coming from the shower. "Who is that?" Ross asked , knowing the answer that he would get."It's it's the maid." Joey lied. "Hey lover that was great, let's get some sushi." Joey put his hand over the mouthpiece ,"Will you shut the fuck up, I am on the phone." He said to the blonde in the shower. Ross had it, "You know what man, you are an asshole." Then he slammed down the phone. He knew what he had to do. Joey would expose himself, but he had to tell Rachel how he felt.


	6. Rachel Finds Out

Ross ran to Rachel's apartment as fast as he could. Joey slapped his head when he realized that Ross knew he was cheating on her. The actress covered herself in a towel, while Joey finished packing. "Where are you going? We haven't had sushi yet." She said confused. "I have t o go home , I have a feeling I lost a best friend and a fiancée in the same day." The girl dropped her towel. "You have a girl." She screamed . "I didn't tell you that? Well anyway I am sure that it is over , so this is my number call me." Joey said as he handed her a piece of paper. She threw it in his face and grabbed her clothes. "Fuck you." she said as she walked out the door.

Joey came up the stairs when he got home. He actually flew up them as he realized that he knew what was going to happen. Rachel and Ross were sitting on the couch laughing at an old Seinfeld where Jerry is given the puffy shirt.

"Hi honey, " Rachel said as she ran to hug him. "I missed you." She cooed and proceeded to give him a kiss. He looked at Ross, obviously Ross was going to let him hang himself and then pick up the pieces. Well he had one more trick up his sleeve. Ross wasn't going to just end up with the girl.

"Rachel , sit down, I have got to tell you something." Joey said. He carefully planned this out. After all, he was an actor. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ross , maybe you should go." Rachel said unsure of where this was going to end up. "No I want him here. Because I want to confess something. Rachel, when I was in LA I cheated on you with some bimbo . But let me tell you something, I wanted to make sure you were the right girl for me. , so I had Ross come on to you," Joey admitted.

Rachel turned to Joey and got up and slapped him. Then she went over to Ross and then slapped him on the cheek as well. "You assholes, you both used me." She screamed and then slammed the bedroom door. Ross got up from the couch. "Fuck you man." He said as he left their apartment and then slammed the door. Joey was left in the living room all alone, wondering how he was going to make everything right. For he had a plan in mind, but he didn't know how is was all going to turn out now.

Ross finished the show, but Rachel wouldn't have anything to do with him. She would go in to the theatre and then go home. Phoebe was happy because she had another hit on her hands. It was such a hit that she wanted him to stay with the show. Ross instead opted for scoring a movie in Hollywood. Joey ended up leaving his soap and ending up on "The Young and the Restless." Instead. Now that he was in Hollywood. He went to see his old pal Ross. Ross wouldn't answer his calls or emails. Joey knew that he needed to get Ross and Rachel together. He knew all along they were made for each other. He wasn't ready to give up his ladies man lifestyle. Joey tried to talk to Rachel as well. She hung up when she heard it was his voice. The sad thing is , Rachel wasn't that sad when Joey left, but when Ross moved to California as well. She just didn't want to date anyone.

Joey called his old friend at the Plaza. He had a writer friend send an unaninmous letter to Rachel and another one to Ross. Joey was never good with words, so his writer friend did the two letters and mailed them . Ross came home and he found the letter. It intrigued him as it talked about soulmates and love. In the envelope was a first class plane ticket to New York. Ross didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling and then drove to the airport.

Rachel had gotten the same type of letter , except hers was delivered with a bouquet of lilies. It also had instructions for her to go to the restaurant in the Plaza Hotel and when she should meet there. The letter puzzled her, but always a sucker when it came to romance , she changed her clothes and then got in a cab headed for her meeting of destiny.

Ross got in a cab and then headed back toward Manhattan. Arriving at the Plaza, he checked in the room that Joey got for him. Of course, he had no idea it was Joey who was behind this little matchmaking scheme. Coming downstairs, he was still tying his tie when he was ushered into the restaurant. Rachel explained her instructions and was ushered in as well. The two old friends just stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked angrily. "I was asked to come here." Ross said nervously. "I know what Joey did was wrong , and I never meant to use you , I mean you are the nicest girl that I have ever known." Rachel shyly smiled.""You aren't so bad yourself." The two of them started to talk again and then they decided to go for a walk.

"Now I am going to admit something , I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in that theatre. I knew someone like you would never want someone like me." Ross said as he put his head down. Rachel pushed it back up. "You are wrong, you are the sweetest and most sensitive guys I have ever met." She looked into his eyes and then he began to kiss her. She let his tongue then make its way into her mouth and she closed her eyes. He put his hand on her butt and then he brushed her hair with the other hand. "Do you think we could get a room ?" he said as he put his arm around her. She smiled. "I think that is the best idea that you have had." The two of them walked toward the front desk.

About five months later, Phoebe Buffay let the two of them get married on her estate in the Hamptons. Joey was of course , the best man. He had done the right thing. Ross was who Rachel belonged with , not him. Ross was now scoring a movie that was heading for Oscar contention, so they could not stay in New York and had to be in LA the next day. Rachel had an audition for a new sitcom , she was being considered for the part of the "Princess." , a girl who was spoiled and then she leaves her boyfriend, so she could live her own life. Joey was now on ER, since he had so much medical experience.

As Ross and Rachel danced their first dance. Joey sat at the bar and watched them , they were so happy. Maybe that is what he wanted all along. Then a girl wearing a mid riff and heels came over and wrapped herself around Joey. Or maybe he still wasn't ready to settle down, not quite yet.


End file.
